


Hold-It Game

by emptywaterbottle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Fetish, Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports, hold-it game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywaterbottle/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John play a hold-it game. (Ya know... they see who can wait for the bathroom longer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold-It Game

**Author's Note:**

> This has watersports! That means PEE! Do not read if it's not your thang. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!

Sherlock hopped out of the couch at the library and started to walk out the door, but was stopped by a slightly embarrassed looking John.

“Uh could you wait a second Sherlock, I need a piss.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and took out his phone to call a cab. When John came out he was met by an impatient glare.

“Why does everybody have tiny bladders?” Sherlock muttered as he turned up his coat collar. John huffed and mumbled, “The hell I do. I have a bigger bladder than you.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes in disagreement. “I really doubt it John. My body requires much less maintenance than the average human’s.”

“Oh come off it Sherlock. You’re not as bloody amazing as you like to think you are. I could hold it longer than you any day.”

Sherlock raised his eyebrow, he never missed a chance to impress John. “Fine, after I solve this we will have a little competition.”

The rest of the afternoon passed fairly quickly and Sherlock put the clues together effortlessly. Now they were sitting at Angelo’s and John hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the competition they had planned for after the case. He kept imagining a squirming Sherlock and the thought was quite appealing. John was starting to worry because he didn’t want Sherlock to find out about his secret fetish, but he thought maybe the desperation would cloud Sherlock’s detective skills. John was picturing Sherlock’s cock leaking piss, when his thoughts were interrupted.

“Bathroom.”

John snapped back to reality and tried to make sense of what Sherlock had said.

“We _are_ still doing the competition?” Sherlock asked.

“Y-yes.”

“Right, then we both need to start with empty bladders. We will both drink the same amount and then walk back to Baker Street,” Sherlock smirked and added, “That is, if you can manage to hold it all the way back home.”

John glared and stalked to the bathroom behind Sherlock. John quickly finished his wee, but Sherlock kept going. It poured out of his prick and bubbled against the water for what seemed like a whole minute. John resisted the urge to bring himself off in the stall.

“Bloody hell! How long have you been holding it Sherlock?”

Sherlock grinned and left John standing at the sink with his mouth gaping open.

____________

The boys had been at Baker Street for 2 hours and Sherlock had just started bouncing his knee. John on the other hand was in worse condition. He had his legs pressed firmly together and was desperately trying not to squirm. They had just finished their fifth cup of water and second cup of tea, so the liquid was quickly working its way to their bladders.

“I’m impressed.” Sherlock said after giving John a once over.

“Fuck you.”

“No, really. Not many people could hold it this long. You have a larger bladder capacity than most.”

“Well, it’s not like you can just ask a patient to stop bleeding from a fucking gunshot wound while you have a piss,” John spat back.

Suddenly Sherlock gasped and shoved his hand in his crotch. John scooted closer to him and looked wide eyed at the small dark patch on his trousers.

“God, you’re a lot more desperate than you let on,” John said breathlessly while reaching out to feel his bulging bladder.

“Mhmm. I do it all the time. When we are on a case, sometimes I am about to piss myself, but I try to act fine. If that car ride to Dartmoor had lasted a couple of minutes longer, then I would have soaked the seat.”

John groaned in arousal, but his bladder cramped and soon he was bent over trying to hold back his own flood. Sherlock’s fingers ghosted across John’s prick as if asking permission. John agreed by thrusting his pelvis forward to meet his hand.

“Please. Oh fuck, please. Squeeze my prick, don’t let me have an accident.”

Sherlock grabbed his cock, but there was no stopping the warm flood that erupted from the tip. That was too much for Sherlock and he lost it as well. In all the commotion, neither one of them heard the British government walk up the stairs and open the door. Their wet embrace was interrupted by the sound of an umbrella tapping on the wood floor.


End file.
